Help Me!
by memerock2000
Summary: Bella is left alone with emmett when the rest of the cullens are out hunting. How will Emmett tortue her? Read to fing out. Mwahahaha
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about Bella and Emmett left alone at the Cullens house. What will happen? Read and Review please :)**

_**Chapter 1.**_

_**Emmett POV.**_

How can i torture Bella today? Say Eddie died? I can do anything...

_**Bella POV**_

Carlisle, Esme. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Eddie are hunting and Jacob has Renesmee at la push so I'm stuck with Emmett. What the hell is he going to do to me? Why did they leave me with HIM. Why not Jacob or Rosalie or even better Renesmee and Eddie? I guess it's just bad luck. There's the house. Here it goes!

" Hey Emmett" I say nervously.

" Hey Bells" he says with a smirk on his face. "Did ya hear about Charlie?"

"No...What?" I ask confused.

"He died in a car crash Jacob and Renesmee to La Push. They died too" he said looking sad

"What!?" He better not be joking about my baby! "Does everyone else know?"

"No...i heard it just a few minutes ago, so i didn't call anyone yet."

"Okay then, I'll call Eddie."

"

NOOO!"

"Why?"

"I lied!". He admitted with a guilty face

" That was serious, Why did you do that" i scream in his face.

" I thought it would be funny" he said backing up.

FUNNY!? "HOW WOULD THIS BE FUNNY!?". I yell at him.

"I didn't know you would have a spasm".

"What would you do if i told you I killed rose?"

"You wouldn't"

"Oh, I would".

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" He begs and gets down on both knees.

"I'll think a bout it". I said and went to Eddies room to think.

_**Emmett's POV.**_

Why would she even think of telling me about killing rose? She's mad! I'm going to text her

**Text Messages**

R= Rose

E=Emmett

E: Hey Baby... Bella's Telling me that your dead because I said that Nessie died.

E: Baby?

E: Speak to me! I'm begging you!

R: Em, its not funny teasing Bella about Renesmee. Remember how she freaked on Jacob? It could have been worse if it happened to you!

E: I'm sorry :(

R: just don't do it again

E: Okay, When will you be back?

R: In a few days, Carlisle wants to get some blood for Renesmee. Oh and Renesmee will be there with you tomorrow...Watch your language.

E: Okay baby

R: I have to go..Talk to you later..Love You :)

E: Love you too ;)

As soon as I'm done texting Rose i hear Charlie. Crap! He is going to ruin my fun. Unless...

_**Bella POV**_

I'm upstairs laying on the bed reading _Wuthering Heights _when Emmett yells to me.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled up the stairs

"What do you want?" I yelled back.

"Charlies Here!"

"Why?"

" I don't know"

Half a second later I'm at his side. I'm thinking Jacob sent him here to check up on us but, I hear more footsteps, is it Jacob and Nessie? What time is it? 5:30! how did time fly by so fast? I ask Emmett:

"Why are they here? Isn't Nessie staying at Jacobs?"

" No, rose said she is here tomorrow and then with Jacob on Monday".

" You could have told me!"

" You were a little pissed"

"True" i said laughing, then they walk in. "Hey Nessie"

"Hi mommy" she replied.

"thanks for driving them dad"

" no problem bells" Charlie replied then left.

" Bella I'm hungry" Jacob whined

" you know where they kitchen is"

" But I'm lazy!"

"Alright I'll get you two something" i say as i go to the kitchen to make salad, steak and baked potatoes. I walk back out in half an hour to see Emmett watching baseball with Jacob and Nessie sleeping.

" Dinner!" i yell and they both snap awake instantly

"Thank you mamma" Nessie Replies.

Jacob replies with "Yummy! Thanks Bella"

" Your welcome".

When the dinner dishes are done I walk out to the living room and Emmett is playing Call Of Duty. That's just Magnificent. At least Jacob and Nessie are passed out...

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Emmett screams when he dies. Great! Jacob and Renesmee are awake. Why me?

"Tune it down or go somewhere else" Jacob complains to Emmett.

" why don't you go somewhere else like i don't know...HOME!" Emmett yells and Jacob storms out.

"Nessie how about I bring you to the cottage?" I ask Nessie

" Okay..i"m tired anyways" she replies.

**Later that night**

"I need to talk with you" I growl when I walk into the house

" Nah, I'm good" Emmett replies with a smirk on his face. He is still playing COD.

I walk over and unplug the gaming system and Emmett whines.

"Why'd you do that?" he asks

"Why'd you kick out Jacob" I responded

"He got on my nerves"

"You get on everyone's nerves so I'm surprised you haven't got kicked out yet"

"Everyone?" He asks

"Yep. Especially Eddie's nerves. How does he put up with your thoughts?" I ask

"But.." he starts but i end it by walking out the door.

_**Emmett's POV**_

I've never seen Bella so pissed off at me. I didn't mean to hurt any feelings. All i wanted was to play my game and he asked me to tune it down. I could've replied nicer but i was so mad. I hope she will forgive me. I'll text her.

**Text Messages**

B-Bella

E-Emmett

E: I'm really sorry Bella i dindnt mean to be so rude. Please forgive me?

B: Whats done is done Emmett, Jacobs really hurt.

E: What can I do for him to forgive me?

B: I don't know you will have to call him, I have to go. Bye

E: Bye

When I'm done texting Bella, I call Jacob.

_Ring..Ring...Ring..Hey this is Jake, Leave a message after the beep! Beeeeep._

"_Hey Jacob its Emmett, I'm really sorry about my behaviour tonight. How can i make it up to you?"_

Screw this I'm going to the meadow to catch a grizzly bear.


	2. The Joke

**Hoped you liked it so far... this is my first fanfic, I'm new at this.**

_**Bella POV**_

Why would Emmett do such a thing? Its not me he needs to apologize to its Jacob that need the apology, speaking of which i should call him...

**start**

_Ring, Ring..._"Hello?" Yes he answered

"Hey its me"

" Oh hey. Did you give Emmett a lecture because he called me last night saying _Hey Jacob its Emmett, I'm really sorry about my behavior tonight. How can I make it up to you..._it wasn't really a Emmett thing to say.

" Yeah, I did..He was rude to you, and he really pushed my buttons".

" Thanks for that and Hey is Nessie up yet?"

"Yeah, why don't you come over to the house soon..I'll go with Nessie now".

"Okay, be there in a bit".

**End**

" Nessie get dressed please, we need to go to the house today" I said

"Okay, momma" she replied

What will Emmett do? Be nice or be annoying? Probably annoying.

_**Emmett's POV**_

I really do feel bad about Jacob,I think I really hurt his feelings. I hope Bella invites him over so I can give him a proper apology. Omg! Rose comes home today i almost forgot she told me that last night on my hunt.

"Hey Bella guess what?" I asked when she walked through the door.

"What"she replied

"Rose and Eddie come home today. Wanna join in with me to prank them?" I Asked

"I do!" Nessie chimed in.

" I guess.. but, only this once. Whats the plan?"She asked

"Well I was thinking of leaving a note then cutting of the electricity. The note will say _the Volturi called, me, Bella and Nessie were summoned. We might be back soon. Love you guys XOXOXO._"

" Wow they are going to freak...what about Alice?"

"Alice if you know about this do not tell them, We'll make it up to you. Play along please. Think she heard me?"

"I just texted her...but yeah she might of heard you."she replied "I'll shield you so Edward cant hear your thoughts"

"Okay..Lets do this!" I yelled

**LATER THAT EVENING...**

_**Edwards POV**_

When I walked through the door I saw a note on the coffee table addressed to me and rose. I opened it.

_The Volturi called, me, Bella and Nessie were summoned. We might be back soon. Love you guys XOXOXO_

What!? Why? I thought we were good. Maybe they want to see that they were OK?

"ROSE!"I yelled up the stairs

"What?"she yelled back

"Emmett, Bella and Nessie were summoned" I replied.

"Why?"she asked when she was by my side.

"I don't know" After i finished my sentence the power went out.

"What just happened?"

"I don't Know, Call Carlisle. Something weird is going on."

_**Bella POV**_

"Their falling for it!" I cheered quietly

"Rose is heartbroken look" Emmett pointed at her while looking sad

"When do we go back?" I asked him.

"How about now?"

"Wait...EDDIE!"I screamed like I was dying "Emmett play along acting like me and Nessie are dead..play dead sweetie"

"Okay"They said in sync.

_**Edwards POV**_

"Rose did you just hear something?" I asked.

"Yeah it sounded like Bella"

"It came from the forest..Lets go!"

We caught Bella's scent and we ran after it. When we got to her we couldn't see Emmett. Beside her was Nessie slowly dying. On top of them was a note _we saw that Renesmee was a threat we got rid of her and her bodyguard._

"NOOO!"I yelled."Why?"

Where's Emmett? I cant hear his thoughts...Did he die or did the Volturi dispose of him?

_**Bella POV**_

I nodded my head ever so slightly, when Edward looked away and Emmett jumped out of the bushes.

"Omg guys what happened?"

"Don't you know...You Left us the note...Didn't you?"Rose Replied

" No.. Bella left with Jacob telling me not to follow."

"There's Carlisle!"

_**Carlisle POV**_

Alice told me everything. Why doesn't Edward know yet...Cant he read minds? I gave him a questioned look, He nodded. Why is he playing along? Shouldn't he tell rose? He shook his head. Maybe he wanted to see her reaction. He nodded

"Whats going on" I ask.

" Bella Died, Nessie is dying and Jacob Is missing...He probably ran away like a scared little wolf" Rosalie explained

Next thing i know Eddie, Emmett and I are laughing.

"Whats so funny" Rosalie asks.

" 3...2...1..GO!" we yell in sync and Bella shoots up from the air laughing.

"What The hell. You Bitch! Why did you do this?"Rosalie yells at Bella. Bella just points at Emmett in response

"Whatever..I'm going for a run" Rosalie said and she left.


End file.
